


The Legend of Boomalot

by GeneralClelia



Category: Boomalot
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralClelia/pseuds/GeneralClelia
Summary: This is the tale of the legendary kingdom of Boomalot and its royal family's quest for redemption.This fanfic was based on a story made by a friend
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Legend of Boomalot

Centuries ago, there was a plot of land unclaimed by any man. The sights around it were as beautiful as Heaven itself. The resources it had were endless. Any fortress built on it would be easy to defend. All this made it highly wanted by every ruler in the realm. And they turned it into a warzone...

All the armies of the world battled against each other on that land. Hundreds of thousands had died there. So much blood was spilt, the dirt beneath their feet turned red. It was a massacre worse than anything that had been seen before. Some legends say all the blood and corpses turned the plants around that area into carnivorous beasts, but that is a story for another time.

As time passed by and as lives were lost on the battlefield, more and more kingdoms gave up on fighting, until only two armies remained. One of them was led by the tyrannical King Thomas, who was well known for his cruelty and for his skill in battle. The brave Commander Kol was the one leading the second army. They had been archenemies ever since Kol killed Thomas' only son, Prince William, in a battle a few years before. Nobody knows if they continued fighting because they wanted the land or if they just saw it as an opportunity to kill each other. But no matter what their reason was, they fought and fought and fought and fought...

The sounds of war echoed across the realm. The metal of swords clanking against more metal. The arrows swiftly flying through the air, as if they were excited to take someone's life. The agonising screams of men slowly succumbing to pain you'd never be able to imagine. But the soldiers were already used to it. All the death they've seen during this war desensitised them and turned them into nothing more than killing machines. I guess the Gods showed them mercy by letting them all die in this battle. Nobody would be able to lead a normal life after such horrors.

The only ones that still stood after all the bloodshed were King Thomas and Commander Kol. The two enemies finally had the chance to fight each other and it wouldn't end well for one of them...

Their battle lasted for what felt like ages. As skilled as they were, neither of them was able to wound the other. They were almost equal. But sometimes skill isn't all you need to win. You have to keep your emotions at bay and use your mind to outsmart your opponent. Unfortunately for him, Thomas' thirst for vengeance took over. He charged at Kol, trying to impale him with his mighty sword. The commander masterfully dogded the hit, which made the tyrant lose his balance and drop to his knees.

Kol slowly approached the fallen king, raising his bloody blade. With a mighty blow, he struck the man, cutting his head off. Picking it up from the ground, he looked it right in the eyes and sighed...

"I thought you'd be a worthy opponent. Shame."


End file.
